Last Kiss Maximum Ride
by gianneko117
Summary: Kinda sad.. scene took place when fang left.. it did not actually happen in the book.. also posted in  .. i'll keep my profile a secret cuz it doesn't have anything interesting in it..


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE AND IT'S CHARACTERS.. THEY ALL BELONG TO James Patterson

LAST KISS by TAYLOR SWIFT

A sad FAX song story

By: gianneko

_I woke up one night.. coughing and panting.. I just had a bad dream_

_I need someone to comfort me.. Fang! I thought.. then I remembered.. he's gone.._

Song Starts:

I still remember the look on your face

-_I really miss him, that handsome JERK.._

Lead through the darkness at 1:58

_-How he used to wake me up every night just so we could fly together._

The words that you whisper for just us to know

You told me you loved me so why did you go?.. away..

-_Oh! Fang.. I thought you love me? So why did you go?_

Woooaahhh away..

I do recall the smell of the rain, fresh on the pavement

I ran off the plane, that July 9th

The beat of your heart

-_I miss it when you would always hug me when I had something bugging me and the way your heart beats.._

That jumps through your shirt.. I can still feel you arms but now

I'll go sit on the floor, wearin' your clothes..

-_That jerk! When he left he didn't have the decency to erase his files on our laptop and he even left some of his clothes.. And wait a minute, why am I wearin' this junk? Ugh.._

All that I know is I don't know how to be someone you miss..

-_He probably doesn't miss me at all.._

Never thought we'd have our LAST KISS

-_I still remember the last kiss we had.._

Never imagined we'd end like this

-_I didn't know that, that was our last.._

Your name forever the name on my lips

I do remember swingin' to your step, the life of the party, you showin' off again

_-I missed the times when we would always dance together even if there was no music.._

And I rolled my eyes and then you pulled me in

I'm not much for dancin' but for you I did

Because I love your handshake, meetin' my father …

I love how you walk with your hand on your pockets..

-_I miss the way you would walk.._

How you would kiss me when I was in the middle of sayin' somethin'

-_That was kinda annoying but I really loved it.._

There's not a day I don't miss those rude interruptions..

I'll go sit on the floor, wearin' your clothes..

- _Ohhh great! Now I'm making his stupid black t-shirt wet.. Stop Cryin' you idiot!_

All that I know is I don't know how to be someone you miss..

_-Does he even miss me? Because I'm missing that jerk.._

Never thought we'd have our LAST KISS

_-He should have told me that, that was our last kiss so that I didn't have to pull away so soon.._

Never imagined we'd end like this

-He didn't even give me some kind of a warning..

Your name forever the name on my lips

-_I can still feel his lips though.._

Ohhhhhh..

So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep

-_I still have our picture together… your other eve was closed but you still looked soo perfect.._

And I feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe..

And I keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are..

-_A message appeared on my inbox this morning and it was from.. what? MAYA? Saying they're all fine and okay along with Fang saying he's soo not himself these days... (sigh) great.. thanks for the information CLONE! And wait, how did she know my e-mail add. ?_

Hope it's nice where you are.

And I hope the sun shines and it's a beautiful day, somethin' reminds you,

Wish you had stayed..

-_Hope you still remember that Dylan's still with me.. Have you finally gave me up to him?_

We can Plan a change in weather or time

-_Hope you come back to us.. we all miss you.._

But I never planned on you changin' your mind

-_But that would be too good to be true._

I'll go sit on the floor, wearin' your clothes..

All that I know is I don't know how to be someone you miss..

Never thought we'd have our LAST KISS

Never imagined we'd end like this

Your name forever the name on my lips

_-Why did it last soo soon? I wish you were here with me.. I still love you, you know? And hate you the same time for leaving..I still miss the kisses that you gave me and how you would always rub my back between my wings.. How you would whisper "I love you" to my ears.. This sucks.. Why did this stupid world have to have so many problems that we were dragged in all of it.. And why did you have to leave with that clone of mine? And why did you have to leave in the first place? We were doin' great with only us and the flock.. I wish I could feel your hugs again.. soo gentle and sweet.._

Just like our last kiss

-_I hope that in the future, you would kiss me again_

Forever the name on my lips 2x

Just like our last..

-Ohh Fang…

A/N: weeeell, this is my first songfic about FAX (fand and max) it's kinda sad..

If you don't like it then please no flames? ^^'... and... ohhhh yeah, reviews are welcome..


End file.
